


【无情Ｘ你】无醉不生情（未完）

by shinota



Category: Yu Jian Ni Shui Han | Meet the Treacherous Waters, 遇见逆水寒
Genre: F/M, 遇见逆水寒乙女向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinota/pseuds/shinota
Summary: 1、【遇见逆水寒】无情Ｘ你2、私设婚后3、人设属于原游戏，OOC属于本宝宝╭(╯^╰)╮4、本来应该是辆小破车，但是被气到了大概不填了，这就是个坑，请慎入。





	【无情Ｘ你】无醉不生情（未完）

**无醉不生情**

 

      除夕夜的汴京笼罩在一片素雅的银白里。除了家家户户门前那点带有迎新气氛的装饰外，再无旁色点缀。

      神侯府内静悄悄的。能返乡的仆从都已提早离开，无处可去的人也都早早地做完份内的活，领了府邸主人给的压岁回自己房中守岁去了。

      你和无情窝在你们的屋子里，透过窗欣赏院内的雪景。

      考虑到他身子骨不若寻常成年男子一般康健，在入冬之后便一直烧着的地炉之上，你又特地多点了几个炭盆到屋子的各个角落。改良过的小巧竹火笼也备了两篮，一左一右小心支在他两侧扶手的挂扣上，可以暖着他的腿脚。汤婆子更是没断过，隔半时辰一探，务必保证它一直温温的，就算冬日的夜里开着窗也不会让他受半分凉。

      即使他一再强调他很好、毋需如此紧张，你也不听，只怕自己还不够仔细。

      对于你的小心翼翼，无情既无奈的同时又不免感到欣悦。毕竟是来自自小藏在心底最为在意、如今又已成为他的妻、要与他携手此生的人的关心，况且你的一举一动在在说明了你对他的情、对他的重视，这些都是他求之不得的事，自然欢喜。

      桌上摆来伴守夜用的菜肴下都垫了蜡，点上小火温着，在被烘得暖洋洋的屋子里倒是见不着什么热气，不过吃进嘴里时便能感受到食物恰好适口的温度了。

      你坐在桌前，捧着酒盅小口小口地啜着年夜必备的屠苏酒。

      今年用来泡酒的药袋，是银剑遵循神侯府往年参照的方子自行配制的。小童仍是小孩子心性，喜甜，称药时偷偷把味甘的药材多加了些、味涩的几种都少放了点，以至于酿出来的酒比你以前尝过的任何一味都更柔和，很润口。不知不觉，你便喝了好几盅下肚。

      无情在一旁暖着酒，一次次替你斟满空杯，不时温声提醒你别喝太多。

      「屠苏虽口感比旁的酒温和，后劲却是不小。再喝你怕是要醉了。」眼看你不过须臾功夫又是一盅见了底，忍不住出手覆于你握着酒盅的柔荑之上，关切之意溢于言表。

      你哂哂地晃了晃脑袋，对他的话语表示不赞同：「有月牙儿在，才不会醉呢！」

      又或者，因为有他伴着，这般温馨而圆满的氛围，你早已沉醉得无法更醉了也说不定。

      他叹了口气，半握着你的手指转而圈成弧，顺你的额往鼻尖轻轻刮了下：「真是个小酒鬼。」重新为你斟上一盅，「仅此一日。寻常日子可不许饮酒，知道吗？」

      自从你有回和银剑以酒为注喝了个烂醉以后，无情便再不允你沾酒。你对自己的酒量不甚了解，遇上了喜欢的味道又容易没节制，若是在外碰了那些乱人神志的黄汤，着实令人放心不下。也就是今天特别，依照传统大家都要饮上几盅，权作辞旧迎新惯例的习俗，他才松口由着你吃。

      去旧秽、盼新运，小小酒杯里承载的是亲近之人对来年的祝愿。你想着，感觉抿进嘴的滋味忽地好像更甜了些。

      很快，再两盅屠苏亦入了腹。你听见无情清润的嗓音似是有些好奇，但更多是打趣地问：「在三清山守岁时……你也是这般贪杯吗？」

      你低头瞧了瞧手中空空如也的酒盅，否认声音微弱得几乎听不清：「才没有……」

      「哦？」

      载满盈盈笑意的单音让本就底气不足的你更心虚了，连忙扬高声强调：「真的！在三清山的时候师兄师姐都在，大家会互相监督，都不能多喝。」

      尽管你说的俱是实情，急于解释的语气还有刻意重音突出的「真的」二字，却让这句话听起来有些欲盖弥彰的意味。若非他知你甚深，恐怕也要误以为你是为洗脱自身「罪名」在推委诡辩了。

      无情维持原本眉眼弯弯笑觑着你的模样，既不作声置评，自若的神色亦未有分毫变化。但莫约是此情此景下你的心绪使然，总感觉他唇畔的那一抹微扬意味深长，惹得你越发不安。

      眼珠左顾右盼地乱转时，你蓦然注意到无情面前的那杯酒看起来竟分毫未减。回想到在与你举杯共祝吃了第一盅后，似乎确实没有见他再碰过酒盅的印象，难免困惑。加上你正绞尽脑汁地急于找到点别的什么来转移话题，便不带犹豫地问了，「月牙儿呢？可是不喜欢这屠苏酒的味道？」

      他不嗜甜，不喜这银剑带了私心调出的酒味倒也不算意外。

      你心中笃定，而他却摇头：「无必要不饮酒，一杯足以。」顿了顿，他又淡淡地添了一句，「往年……便连这一杯也是没有的。」

      闻言，浓烈的疼惜情绪倏地如潮水澎湃汹涌而来，霎时将你淹没。

      自在门的弟子，除非族人尚存需得回乡与亲人团聚，或是有要务在身不得不缺席，否则鲜少有人新春佳节不在师门过的。过去的数年里，你都是在三清山和师父、师兄姐们一起守岁迎新年，热热闹闹的，不是家人胜似家人。

      然无情不同。

      神侯府机要重地虽然机关重重，但越是万家他庆、不理俗事的时候，越是要谨慎行事，以防宵小趁机钻了空子。神侯名下四徒，铁手、追命、冷血三人都长年在外查案，行踪不定，唯有无情坐镇京中运筹帷幄的时日较多，到了年关这样的时节，自然也是他揽下新年之际守在府邸中的责任，一守便是好些个秋去冬来。

      今回是你们成亲后迎来的第一个新年，也是你第一次不返师门，留在神侯府中陪他一起度过。以前没想到问他，不过单从这一日的所见所闻，你倒不难想见他过去那几年是如何「守岁」的。想必是孤单面对一桌菜，寂寂寥寥地熬一整晚，正如他所言那般，或许连一杯屠苏都没人敬。

      一思及此，你更加心疼了。不愿他记起那些不愉快的回忆，你急中生智，提议道：「在三清山过年时，大家会轮流表演才艺热闹一下。不如……我跳段我们守岁时跳的舞给月牙儿看？」

      「嗯？你会跳舞？」无情饶有兴致地瞠眸，墨色的眼瞳深处映满了期待。

      你瞧他看上去很是有兴趣的模样，不忍他等下见了你不算优雅的舞姿而失望，忙摆手解释：「我哪会呀！不过是瞎糊弄一气，图个开心罢了，比起师姐的还差得远，你可别抱什么希望，会失望的。」

      当观众都是师们同辈时，可以没有负担肆无忌惮地出丑，可换成了是心上在意的人，反而放不开了。

      尤其再想到汴京人人皆知的，今上喜好这些逸事。无情毕竟有官职在身，尽管他时常借故推却入朝，终归有推不掉的面圣契机，见识宫廷乐坊的舞姬舞姿也绝非难事。

      ——那宫墙内的乐坊自是民间难逾，何况压根从未习过这些的你……

      一边想着，你愈加自谦起来，连连劝说他要有很难看的心理准备，大有最好他能就此松口让你别献丑了的架势。

      谁知他仿若全然不察，仅是目不转睛地望向你，漾着只你一人能见的温柔浅笑，清雅的嗓音轻柔而坚定：「你跳的，总是最好看的。」

      那好吧。

      你心底默默念着，起身步往桌前那片空处。

      「真的就是乱跳一气喔！」没忍住又重复了一遍，但见他单手撑在颊侧，已是翘首以待的姿态，你终于放弃挣扎。

      想了想，你低低哼起不成曲的小调，衣角随之轻轻摆动，在空中划出一道又一道同色弧影。

      其实你是真不擅舞。自在门虽然可学的事物广泛多选，但实在找不出修习舞技的人来。以往你都是就着自己熟悉的剑法招式化柔化缓，转成宛若翩翩起舞一般的样子。这次亦然，手中无剑而使出来的剑式，因为缺了武器凌厉气势的加持，变得温软犹韧，是武却更似舞。

      跳跃、旋转，时撩腕、时拈指，偶曲膝、探腿、而后滑足，侧腰连旋、从一端移到另一端，连跨、缓缓转回，终展臂成像……

      因是在寝房内守岁，你只着了单薄的里衣。没有飘逸清雅的水袖为伴，没有花色繁复的长裙添姿，更没有精心挑选的发饰及仔细描绘的妆容装点，又是外行的胡乱比划，着实称不上好看。可就是这样未经编排，乏味得近乎无趣的即兴之舞，他看得津津有味。真真如他所言那般，只要是你，在他眼中便是最好不过的了。

      他专注的视线与轻旋中回眸的你交汇，深邃的眼瞳好似玄玉般

      ………………

      …………

      ……


End file.
